Danny Deja Vu
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is one in my series that has no particuar reading order needed, The Danny series. Just three stories all beginning with Danny, and I guess mostly focusing on him...DxS. R&R, please!Danny is seeing ghosts everywhere. Is he going insane, or deja vu? -R
1. Ghosts!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is Regan of Phantom x Phan. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, so please leave constructive criticism. This is a small trilogy, although they have no particular order, so you can read any of them in any order. I hope you like them! By the way, these are all pre-PP. R&R, I'd like to hear what you think, please! =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom!

Enjoy! :)

Danny was walking to Tucker's house peacefully, when a shout emerged from the other side of the street. Surprisingly, a blue ray escaped Danny's mouth, something that hadn't happened in weeks! He looked around and spotted a lady angrily shaking her foot. A small green ectoplasmic "brain" was holding on for dear life. _Skulker? _Danny thought, puzzled. He ran over to the lady and pulled out his Thermos, which was always handy. She smiled thankfully, and Danny ran the rest of the way to Tucker's.

Danny pounded on Tucker's door until the techno geek finally answered.

"Dude, chill!" Tucker said, ushering Danny inside. Danny plopped on his couch.

"What's wrong, dude? Sam getting to you?" Danny rolled his eyes. If his best friend were here, she might even had put more thought into her comments than Tucker usually did.

"Mini Skulker, aka his brain, was on the ro-" Danny was interrupted by a familiar chant.

"I am the box ghost! Fear me!" Danny slapped himself on the forehead.

"I'm goin' ghost!" He flew through Tucker's ceiling and saw the box ghost peering into a large box, clearly excited. Danny sighed as he watched him get sucked into the Thermos. He flew back into Tucker's house, transformed into human, and sat back down. Tucker was looking peculiarly at him. Danny shook his head.

"I'm just not sure how they're getting out of the ghost zone," he pondered quietly to himself. Tucker sat next to him.

"It was only two ghosts." Danny nodded, not wanting to argue right now.

"Call Sam," Danny told him. Tucker nodded and dialed her number. Before long, Sam appeared at Tucker's house.

"Hey guys," Sam said. Tucker nodded at her from the kitchen and Danny waved from his spot on the couch. As a yawn escaped his lips, so did a blue ray of breath. Sam grabbed the Thermos off the table, already knowing the drill.

"Goin' ghost!" Sam darted outside with Danny, and Tucker followed with a hamburger hanging halfway out of his mouth. Danny flew ahead, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the ghost writer waving a pen at him. He didn't look up to a fight, for he was holding a bright blue box.

"Give up now! I just want to know how you and your friends got here!" Danny called to him, who turned suddenly to gaze at him. Ghost Writer threw his arms up in the air innocently. Danny, who was confused beyond help, looked at Sam. She gave him a look back meaning _Go on. _He shrugged and pulled the Thermos action on Ghost Writer. Danny flew down to Danny and Sam, not bothering to change into human. Danny grinned selfishly and gave Tucker a look.

"Alright! Fine! This is getting out of control and weird now. Happy?" Tucker muttered. Danny nodded proudly and kept walking. A shriek made Tucker and Danny jump, and Sam put on a face that meant business.

"INVIS-O-BILL! WAIT!" Came Paulina's voice. Danny rolled his eyes and Sam did the same.

"Yeah...Okay!" Sam muttered to Danny sarcastically.

"Let's go," he said as he flew them to his house, Fenton Works. When they walked in, Jazz was studying her books, and Maddie and Jack were shouting in the lab.

"New invention?" Danny asked as he transformed into human. Jazz nodded and cast him a bored look.

"Pitiful, Jazz. Ghosts are coming back from the ghost zone and I've been capturing the forever! And _you_ of all people are casting me a bored look!" Danny said in a way that expressed his thoughts which were:_ What is wrong with the world these days?!? _

"Sorry!" she said innocently. Jack and Maddie started up the stairs shouting, "Ghosts!? Where?" Tucker rolled his eyes. Sam eyed the door. Jack and Maddie came up in the kitchen with ectoplasmic guns pointed everywhere.

"Ghosts! Where?" Jack repeated, gazing frantically around. Tucker and Sam turned on their heels simultaneously for the door. Danny grabbed the backs of their shirts and half dragged them to his room, ignoring his parents. Sam sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window while half expecting to see a ghost flying around. Tucker rummaged through Danny's drawers looking to find a hamburger. Danny paced around his room.

"I'm going ghost!" he chanted unexpectedly. Sam and Tucker huddled at the window watching Danny try to talk to Johnny 13 and Shadow, but they weren't talking, so he sucked them into the Thermos, too. He transformed and stood behind Tucker and Sam.

"Guys, we have to figure this out! What're they doing here?!" Worry lined Danny's face. He was just trying to protect Amity Park, yet all the ghosts still turn on him! That didn't sound right to him.

"Maybe its like Christmas when all of the ghosts signed a truce and had a party?" Sam threw out. Tucker shook his head.

"They're being too nice for that. Its like they don't mind being sucked up! And I don't think they would want to miss a party," Tucker explained. Danny nodded in agreement. A blue strip came out of his mouth again and he went ghost. Again. Danny came back in, muttering Vlad's name.

"All of them put their arms up like they aren't doing anything!" he said, obviously flustered and frustrated.

"Ask your folks if you can come star-gazing with me tonight?" Danny questioned.

"I'm in! Ghost-gazing, though, right?" Sam said, and they laughed.

"My folks are out for the night, so I'm in!" Tucker agreed. Danny nodded and walked them home.


	2. Ghostgazing

Later that night, when the Fenton parents were sleeping and Jazz was reading, Danny decided this was the perfect time to set up on the roof. He set down two telescopes, all he could find, and blankets to sit on. He also grabbed a few extra coats and some snacks for Tucker. Danny paced back downstairs to wait for his friends' arrival. Tucker knocked lightly on the door. Danny answered and watched him rummage through the fridge before going ghost outside to re-catch the Box Ghost. He flew back in to find Sam staring out the window.

"Its actually a good night for ghost or star gazing," she muttered. Danny smiled at the moonlight's reflection on her raven black hair. She looked to be in a deep state with the stars. They headed to the roof. Tucker ran to a telescope, unwilling to share. Sam sighed and shared with Danny. Eventually, they made the sharing into a dance. Danny leaned in to look then back for Sam to lean in, and so on. Danny's ghost sense went off, distracting them both. And so, by accident, they both leaned in, bumping heads. They blushed and laughed it off. Danny transformed and sucked up the pop princess, Ember, who shouted, "Happy-", before being sucked away. Sam looked sympathetically at Danny, knowing he wanted so bad just to know why they were here. He shook it off. Sam lay on the blanket, staring at the stars, her head on her elbows. Danny lay next to her while Tucker looked nervously at the sky. Danny grinned.

"Your parents know you're here?" he asked, curious, though already knowing the answer.

"Nope. I left a note, though. Who cares what they think..." she said. Danny knew she meant her parents, but thought she also may mean the kids at school. He blushed. Awkward silence filled the gloomy night sky. Tucker turned reluctantly and looked apologetically at Danny and Sam.

"Youngblood's back. Sorry," he muttered. Danny shot a look at Sam, who shook it off, knowing he had to go. Momentarily, Youngblood was gone and Danny was staring into Sam's amethyst eyes. Then he had to catch the lunch lady, who was angrily tossing peas at Tucker.

Hours later, the stars glinted in the night and eyelids fluttered. Danny walked Sam and Tucker home, before crashing on the couch. He dreamt about all the ghosts he ever met on a color spectrum, ordered from the stupidest to the hardest ones to beat. He woke suddenly, sweating, to his ghost sense. He looked outside in the dark night to see Sidney Poindexter walking the streets with a big box. He went ghost and sucked him up easily. Exhaustion struck him, so he headed upstairs to read some space articles. He ended up wondering even harder about what all the ghosts were doing on Earth. Danny thought 'till his head ached and he nearly fell over to the floor. He was wasting his time sleeping when Sam and Tucker came over the next day to suffer with him.


	3. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is the last chapter! Enjoy!

"Sam, maybe you're right," Danny said. The gang was hanging out at Danny's house. Tucker was sprawled on the couch, Danny claimed the chair, and Sam forcefully leaned against Danny's chair.

"I don't know! Why would they gather? What's the occasion?" Danny said, throwing his hands in the air. His hand accidentally landed on Sam's head, who blushed. Danny thought it was the soft arm of the chair. Sam fought back a chuckle. A thump outside the window caused Danny to go ghost so fast he had no time to get in on the joke. Desiree was holding a large box that read: Wish. Danny flew to her while Sam and Tucker waited on the porch, watching intensely.

"What are all the ghosts doing he?! I won't fight you, I just want the answer," he negotiated. Desiree looked incredulously at him.

"We're not fighting you either, of course not, silly!" Desiree said, pointing to the pile of presents near his house.

"What are _they_ for? Or who?" Danny retorted, clearly puzzled.

"We don't fight on birthdays," she explained. Danny shook his head, even more confused.

"Who's birthday?" he said stupidly. If only there were flyers in the ghost zone...

"The halfa! You!! Silly!! Happy Wishday!" she said, handing him the gift and disappearing. Danny, oblivious to the world as always, shook his head at his stupidity. He was so worried about the ghosts he didn't remember his own birthday! Sam toppled over laughing at his stupidity and how he was now proven to be "clueless", and Tucker laughed and called him clueless. Danny admitted it. Instead of a "blonde moment" it was a "clueless moment"! Tucker went home and Danny walked Sam home. They stood at her door, waiting for nothing.

"Happy birthday, Danny," Sam said suddenly, pulling a small box out from behind her back. He smiled and opened it. He pulled out a black skin tight wristband. It was fake leather, since Sam would never use real leather. Embroidered on it was his sign, DP, like on his suit. He grinned and put it on. He noticed on the back a word looked to be newly scratched in with a nail. "Clueless" it read. He giggled.

"Thanks. Its sweet..." he said after an awkward moment of silence.

"You're welcome, clueless," she laughed. He knew he'd never live it down. But that didn't matter with him. He smiled and for the first time ever, kissed Sam lightly on the cheek. Not a fake-out-make-out. They blushed, and Danny walked away, with his spirit held high because his head was too busy tilted downward, looking at Sam's wristband.

So, did you guys like it? I also will recommend the two other in the series that have no particular order, Danny Love Story, and Danny...What?!?. Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you thought!! C'mon guys, I wanna hear from you!!!


End file.
